The Dog and the Dog Walker
by ScArLet105
Summary: Sesshoumaru glared as his father's eyes sparkled,'Every week one girl will be selected for you to go on a date with until you find a wife.' Enter Kagome a dogwalker who can't stand him, and a marriage through blackmail.fate was never this funny.
1. Just a case of bad luck

**Disclaimer: I do own Inuyasha! (in my dreams) :sigh:**

**Summary: Kagome was just a dog walker with bad luck in the love department. Sesshoumaru was a cold arrogant business tycoon. Now in order to keep his company Sesshoumaru is the object of every woman's affection in a contest to find him a wife. Fate was never this funny. **

* * *

**The Dog and the Dog Walker**

**From the crazy mind of: Scarlett**

* * *

**Ch. 1: Just a case of bad luck**

* * *

"Kagome Higurashi, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

But this was how her vows _should_ have gone.

_"Poor innocent-victim-of-a cruel fate, do you take this human Popsicle to be your lawfully wedded tormentor/captor/bane of your existence?"_

"Yes," she imagined a gun being pointed at her head, and the trigger had just been pulled.

How did she manage to get herself into this mess? What on earth had she managed to do that was so horrible that she deserved _this_? She'd already apologized to Souta for daring him to lick the light pole in the middle of winter. And she'd been _completely_ honest about that time where her cat bouyu tricked her into letting him devour the Thanksgiving Turkey. She was good girl damnit!

How in Kami's sake did this happen?

_Oh._

_Yeah…_

The memory of the week before flooded through her throbbing head.

* * *

_**One week ago…**_

"Soooooo…time to spill Kags, is Kouga really as _fast_ as people say?" a dark haired girl inquired. Winking with her chocolate brown eyes she playfully elbowed her best friend in the stomach.

The younger girl scrunched her nose in disgust, "You're mind is seriously in the gutter, you've been with Miroku too long"

Sango nodded her head, taking a big gulp of her beer and letting out a healthy burp, "Yeah well at least I'm with someone," she watched her friend's grey-blue eyes roll in annoyance, "I mean it's nice you know, the dating scene is ruthless these days, you've gotta have big breasts…"

Kagome began to laugh as she watched Sango playfully raise her breasts almost to her neck, jiggling them. She thanked god that they were in her apartment and not in public. Because modesty was not one of Sango's qualities.

"A flawless face," Sango batted her eyelashes and pouted her lips at Kagome.

"And of course a killer figure," she ran her hands down the curves her waist and hips as she landed on Kagome's lap, "Not saying that you don't have those things, but you're not getting any younger."

Kagome giggled as she pushed Sango back to the couch, "I'm 22 Sango,"

"Well you know darling," Sango began in a sophisticated French accent, "22 is the new 30, why you're practically an old maid!"

Launching a pink fluffy pillow at her companion, Kagome began to get herself ready for work, "I don't what my problem is Sango. I just don't have any luck when it comes to men. Last night I had to pull a 'I'm-going-to-the-bathroom-ditch' because Kouga decided that I should wear fur for our wedding. Our wedding! The guy was a nutcase!" Kagome sighed grabbing leashes of various colors and placing them in her purse.

Sango raised an eyebrow in shock, "The bathroom ditch! Kagome you know that is only to be used for emergencies, like he's married with kids, lives with mom, or plays with Pokemon cards!"

"I know, I know…but what was I supposed to do? He started talking about a raw meat menu for our wedding. Our wedding Sango! We only went on a first date!"

Sango nodded her head, "Alright, I guess. But he was so cute! Athletic too, I mean I heard that he's getting a fortune to endorse some new Taisho invention." Her shoulders dropped as she saw that Kagome was too busy zipping up her jacket to listen, "You know, Olympic track stars don't fall in your lap everyday Kagome?"

Kagome shot her friend an 'I know' glare as she began to walk out the door. Was her love life really that sad? Could everyone see it but her? It wasn't her fault that all the good ones were taken or gay. She just had bad luck.

Yep, that was it…just a case of bad luck.

"Kagome!" Sango cried before her friend closed the door to her apartment. As she saw Kagome re-enter the apartment she walked up to her and gave her a big bear hug, "Walking dogs ain't that much different from getting a boyfriend you know?"

Kagome smiled, "Well if that were the case, I'd have seven of them on my leash at once wouldn't I?" she gave a misheivious wink as she walked out the door.

Sango laughed, "You dirty girl"

* * *

_Married_…

No certainly not. That was not the word that had just escaped his father's lips. No it must have been _mortgage_, or lets see…what other words sounded like married. Carried? Yes that was it, he was probably complaining about having to carry a heavy briefcase again. He was getting old after all.

"I mean you can't possibly continue without a wife Sesshoumaru! People are beginning to talk! You're not gay are you?" Inu Taisho asked timidly.

Sesshoumaru remained unnerved, even at the accusation that he had a preference for the male sex, "I have been running this company for years. I do not need a wife in order to do so old man."

Inu Taisho began to rub his temples. He walked over to turn the heater on, the room always seemed to get cold when his eldest son came to visit, "You can't keep going to events alone Sesshoumaru, it's not proper! Plus…" Inu Taisho pouted quiet like a little child, "I want grandchildren."

The old man had lost it. Was he on drugs? Was the Alzheimer's finally kicking in?

"So I've taken the liberty of making a little contest,"

Sesshoumaru glared as he watched his father's eyes sparkle. Never a good thing.

"Every week one girl will be chosen for you to go on a date with, until you find a suitable wife! Muahaha! Aren't I a genius!"

"No," was Sesshoumaru's response. Simple, curt, and completely hiding his shock and fury. There was no way that he was going to degrade himself into dating a bunch of babbling, materialistic fan girls. He was Sesshoumaru Taisho for kami's sake! He did not need a ball and chain to make him late or to ask him irritating questions about their hair. He did not need a woman, never did and never would.

"Well unless you want me to leave the corporation to Inuyasha…"

The day had begun horrible…only to end worse.


	2. Matchmaking Madness

**A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed. You don't know how much it means to me! **

**Disclaimer: I do own Inuyasha (In my dreams)**

* * *

**RIN123**: Thank you so much my first reviewer!

**Legessa**: Thanks, I wanted to make Inu Taisho a fun character. But I wouldn't want him as my matchmaker!

**Haku**: I'm that you found it funny! Thanks so much for the review.

**Sesshylvr07**: Thanks for the review! Love your story 'Denied Love' by the way!

**Enticing**: I really loved your review! You said exactly what I wanted my fic to be, and it totally brought a smile to my face!

**Tasha600**: Thank you for the review! I tried to update as soon as possible, I hope that you like it!

**DieHardRebel**: Love your screen name! I tried to make it a little longer this time. Just for you:)

**Kagome Lady of Darkness**: I'm glad you liked it! I'm hoping that you like this chapter just as much as the first!

**Aspen**: Thank you! I really appreciate your review, and I hope that I can make this plot one you'll enjoy!

**Kagura 134**: Thanks! I really hope that you'll love the rest of the story!

**Ra**: loved the hehehe! I use that a lot too, I'm glad you found it funny. I really wanted people to laugh.

**Dark Priestess**: I'm glad you laughed! I really wanted to emphasize the humor in this fic, so I'm happy that you saw it!

**Vi3tdream27**: I hope that you continue to like my fic! Thanks so much for the review.

**Kouga's 1 fan**: Thanks for the review! I see you're a Kouga fan, and I like him a lot too. So don't worry he will make a another appearance!

**Kimmichiwa**: Thanks so much for reviewing! I hope that you like this chapter!

**Kagome Assassinator**: Well you don't have to wait anymore! Thanks so much for your review it really meant a lot to me.

**Vigorian**: How could I refuse when you asked pretty please? He he…thanks so much for your review!

* * *

**The Dog and the Dog Walker**

**From the Crazy Mind of: Scarlett**

**Ch 2: Matchmaking Maddness**

* * *

* * *

"You love me don't you Hank?"

Kagome giggled as she felt his went tongue begin to lick her face, "Ok ok, here," she watched as the young Yorkshire terrier gleamed in triumph as she handed him a doggie bone treat. "Now let's keep moving ok?"

Receiving an agreeing nod she began to continue her walk with Hank. The park was crowded today and everywhere kids were screaming and running everywhere, making Kagome thankful that she had chosen to become a dog walker rather than a babysitter. But as she continued to stroll down the sidewalk, cursing at the reckless bicycle riders and roller bladers, she couldn't help but feel a tinge of nausea at the couples making goo goo eyes at each other on benches, under trees, on the swings, _everywhere._

'_This is a "Recreational" park, not Woodstock'_ Kagome thought resentfully. Was there no safe place of refuge for the single and lonely? Was she forever doomed to be called an old maid? Why did there have to be some disgustingly sweet couple everywhere she went? _'They should have their own planet'_

Yes that was it, put all those love birds on their own planet and leave the single people to live their own lives away from their sickening public displays of affection! She was perfectly happy single. Right? Yes…Yes she was, and she didn't need a man, she had a job, an apartment and great friends…crazy friends, but great. And sure her job wasn't glamorous, but than again she did get paid to take walks in the parks.

And with the invention of the pooper scooper, she couldn't be happier.

"Kagome!" a shrill scream pierced the air as Hank began to bark loudly at the woman approaching.

"Sango?" Kagome hushed Hank as she watched her friend dressed in a brown jogging suit come running up to her.

"I have the best news! You owe me, big time." Sango shot Kagome a 'you-better-believe-it-girl' nod as her face flushed in excitement, "I've just set you up on a perfect date!"

Kagome buried her face in her hands shaking her head, "This is what you interrupted me at work for?"

"You're a dog walker!"

Kagome shot Sango an unappreciative scowl, "For information my client here is very upset at your intrusion, aren't you Hank?" Hank nodded his head as he gave a Sango a rather angry bark.

Sango rolled her eyes; she'd always been more of a cat person, "Look, just here me out ok? I was walking down to that new restaurant downtown with Miroku and suddenly his face turns pale white. Then he mutters something about someone having pinched his behind, so I turn around, getting ready to kick some girl booty and as it turns out, it wasn't a _she_ I was looking at, but a _he_…well actually more of a he/she. So anyway I'd never seen anything so hilarious in my life so I invited the he/she to lunch with us, and we started talking and low and behold you came up! So I told him that you needed a man, and he told me that he had a hot brother that had just moved to Tokyo and—"

Kagome shook her head violently holding up her hand, "Wait…let me get this strait, you set me up with the brother of a transvestite who happened to grope your boyfriend!"

Ok, she knew her love life wasn't exactly romance novel worthy, but she was not that desperate! She just had bad luck damnit!

"Well not exactly…he wasn't a transvestite, he prefers to be called a member of the female exterior and masculine preference " Sango continued her explanation, totally oblivious to Kagome's face which closely resembled a cat who had just got its tail stepped on, " Anyway, he showed me a picture, and let me tell you Kagome that guy is gorgeous!"

"And if he turns out to be some psycho killer? I hope you can sleep at night if my body ends up in pieces all over Tokyo!"

That was it. She was going to move to some deserted island. She'd survive, she did watch that American movie Castaway after all…it didn't look that hard.

"You're completely overreacting, plus psycho killers are never that cute! But anyway, it's too late to say no now, because I told him you'd go to dinner with him!"

"No way! My love life isn't that pathetic, I'm just in a dry spell," Kagome stated defensively. _'Great first it was bad luck and now it's a dry spell…I need to find a better excuse.'_

"Well if you call the Sahara desert a dry spell…" Sango ignored her friend's offended gasp as she went in for the kill, "He's taking you out to Tetsussaiga Grill," she sang melodically, knowing how badly Kagome had been wanting to eat there. And since Kagome had been living off Pop-tarts and Cup-of-Noodle for the last month, Sango knew she wouldn't refuse. She'd go for her stomach and leave with a hot new boyfriend! Damn, she was good.

"Alright, but if anything happens, you're going to stop this 'find-desperate-Kagome-a-man' operation, OK?" Kagome jabbed her finger into Sango's chest as she tried to give an intimidating glare. But as Sango began smiling and pumping her fists in triumph, Kagome knew she hadn't been successful.

What were the chances that this guy would turn out to be the _one_? Lets see…according to her calculations, hell had a better chance of freezing over.

* * *

"So…Sesshoumaru, blonds, brunettes, or red heads?" Inu Taisho asked his son impishly.

Sesshoumaru growled at his father, who seemed to be engrossed in some magazine, "Father…"

"How would describe your dream girl? **A)** Sweet and Innocent, **B)** Sultry and Sexy or **C) **Intelligent and Sophisticated?"

"Cease your nonsense" Sesshoumaru began to clench his fists as his father ignored him completely.

"What about your perfect first date? Would it be **A)** Romantic walk in the park **B)** Some _steamy_ time at your place…hehe, I like that one!...or **C)** A fun day at the amusement park?"

"Father…"

"Ok, Ok I'll make it simpler thongs or-"

Sesshoumaru leaped up with acute speed as he reached and snatched the magazine away from his mentally deranged father. Before tearing it into little pieces he made out he words **'Matchmaker's weekly: Finding a Humble Woman for A Big Headed Man**'

Inu Taisho chuckled nervously, "Well I was just looking out for your interests son,"

"My _interests_ have nothing to do with women" Sesshoumaru replied stoically, his face devoid of any emotion, even towards the man who had given him life, not to mention a multi-billion dollar company.

"So you are gay?" Inu Taisho began to sulk at the thought. _'Goodbye to grandchildren playing in the park! Hello National Organization for Gay Pride' _

Sesshoumaru sent his father a loathing glare as he made his way towards the door. He had come to his father's office to talk to him about the new Shichiintai account, and now he would leave irritated and convinced that his father needed to be institutionalized. He had always respected his father in years past, but every since he had become determined to find Sesshoumaru a wife, he descended from powerful business man to babbling matchmaker.

Inu Taisho smiled, Sesshoumaru's response indicated that he was _definitely_ not gay, "Well then great! I've set you up on a date with some Olympic skier, heard she has great legs!"

Sesshoumaru slammed the door as he made his way back to his office, employees hid in their cubicles waiting for him to enter the elevator. He decided that he needed to do something fast, perhaps he'd just pay the woman to act like his wife until his father signed the company over to him. He'd make sure that she'd stay in the guest house and go on with her own life, and he his. And when he had the company he would simply tell her to leave.

Yes, that sounded like a good plan.


	3. First Date Blues

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! Thanks to all of those who reviewed!**

* * *

**The Dog and the Dog Walker**

**_Ch. 3: First Date Blues_**

OK. She just needed to calm down. Perhaps she should light some scented candles? Or perhaps a bubble bath? Or some Yoga, well _ok_ maybe she didn't exactlyknow yoga but it didn't look that difficult.

Oh, who was she kidding, this whole blind date business was driving her crazy. She had never really been on a blind date _'Unless I count that guy with the glass eye…ok that wasn't funny'_; in fact she'd only told Sango that she had so that it would make her look spontaneous. Plus she could just see Sango's face shouting "Really? Never?"

It wouldn't be so bad if she knew the basic 411 on this guy. But she didn't even know his name, or his eye-color or more importantly, if he had bad breath or was missing any body parts. With Sango you never _could _tell. What she did know didn't exactly make her feel better, considering that her date was the brother of cross-dresser who had groped Miroku.

Kami, no matter how many times she said it in her head, it still sounded just as ridiculous. Why had Sango invited the guy to lunch in the first place? Normal people just didn't invite guys wearing dresses to lunch, especially those that grope your boyfriend.

Kagome groaned as she imagined how the conversation must have went: "Hi my name is Sango and by the way I have a really desperate friend who needs a man pronto!"

Kagome jumped a bit as she heard a knock on her door. _'Her ear must have itched, knowing I'm thinking bad thoughts about her…' _

"Kagome? Open up I want to see what you're going to wear!" Sango barged into the room with a couple of outfits resting on her arm. Just in case Kagome was having trouble of course.

Kagome shot Sango a 'what's-the-point-of-knocking' glare as she still sat on her bed in her pink towel.

"Well if you're going to go like that I think you're going to send the wrong message," Sango chuckled, seeing as her friend was not sharing in her humor, "Anyway…I think you should wear the pale blue dress, it says sophisticated and sexy, but still innocent and conservative."

"Really?" Kagome said with mock enthusiasm, "Could you find me an outfit that says 'I'm-not-desperate-I-just-have-a-crazy-roommate'?"

"Very funny, you don't have to be nervous you know. I have a sixth sense about these things." Sango said trying to sound dignified.

Kagome giggled, she knew deep down that Sango did really care about her, even if it was in her own demented way. And anyway the blue dress did actually sound like a good choice. She made her way to her closet and tugged at the silky dress, causing it to fall into her hands.

"What shoes do you think I should wear?" Kagome asked, to be honest she was fashionably handicap. But in her defense, style wasn't exactly a requirement in being a single dog-walker.

"Well I'll let you borrow my silver ones if you promise not to leave them at his place afterward," Sango winked mischievously.

"You're sick"

"Hey! I'm _speaking_ from experience!"

* * *

"So Sesshoumaru should we go over the birds and the bees before you go on your _first date_," A young hanyou teased. His golden eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Out," Sesshoumaru responded with as much hatred that could be filled in a one word sentence. Why was the filthy half-breed in his presence anyway? Oh right…it brought him some twisted sort of pleasure. _'Insolent filth'_

"Oh come on, stop being such a downer. Father says this chick is hot, an Olympic skier in fact. Aren't you even a bit curious?" Inuyasha poked his head into Sesshoumaru's line of vision grinning wildly.

"What is your purpose here Inuyasha?" he snarled, smoothing out the wrinkles in his tailored suit. Sesshoumaru hated wrinkles; unfortunately the biggest wrinkle in his seemingly perfect life just would not go away…in fact it was now picking up his Business Man of the Year award and trying to see if it had chocolate in it…

"Keh, I just wanted to tease you a bit. Father said you guys were going to one of the restaurants we own and I just thought it was bad idea."

Sesshoumaru raised a questioning brow, "Not that your opinion matters-"

Inuyasha continued, he knew that his brother wanted to know why, even though he wouldn't say it, "I mean it's kind of conceited isn't it? Taking her to a restaurant that you own, it's like saying 'look how rich and powerful I am, now sleep with me'-" Inuyasha grinned at the last part, watching as his elder brother's face crinkled in disgust, _This is just too much fun. _

"My dinner plans are none of your business," Sesshoumaru stated coolly, picking up his briefcase he mentally prepared himself for his upcoming date. He would go in and tell her his genius plan, she would squeal in delight and that would be the end of it. The company would be his, and he'd send her packing. Perfect.

"Well you're not going to get laid I'll tell you that much!" Inuyasha shouted back at him.

Sesshoumaru shot him a death glare as he slammed the door to his office leaving behind a smirking Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed as he reclined his chair placing his legs up on Sesshoumaru's immaculate desk, "I always knew he was gay,"

* * *

_RING_

Kagome nervously ran out of the bathroom as she heard Sango followed by a deep masculine voice. She couldn't go through with this, she'd just go out there and tell Sango that she had suddenly come down with the bird flu…it didn't matter that she didn't know exactly what the bird flu was, it sounded serious enough.

No Sango would never go for that. Maybe she could escape through the window… She could tie all her sheets together like in the movies and climb down skillfully like one of Charlie's angels. No, that wouldn't work; she'd failed rope climbing in gym class, she had never thought it would come in handy until now.

"Kagome! Come outside and meet your date!" Sango shouted loudly.

Great. Now there was no chance of escape. Not that she'd had a plan or anything, but she was a girl who enjoyed options for Kami's sake!

Nervously biting her lip she made her way into the kitchen. Her eyes slowly focused on the tall man in front of her. She was quite taken aback really, he was actually extremely handsome. He had piercing blue eyes and his dark hair was tied rather ruggedly in a pony tail. Kagome felt a slight blush as she saw how his khaki shirt rippled in all the right places over his muscular physique.

Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad? If all else failed she could just tune him out and look at his handsome face. It was actually a pretty good Plan B…Plan A being that she would actually enjoy his company and start a conversation.

"Hey, name's Bankotsu, you ready?" he shot her a genuine smile as he reached for her hand.

Ok, so those weren't exactly the first words she imagined her prince saying as he carried her off into the night. But they would do.

"Kagome," she returned a small smile as she placed her hand in his and began to walk out the door, noticing Sango who had the look of a proud mother who had just married off a daughter with a big fat mole on her forehead.

As they made their way into the elevator Kagome couldn't help but feel a jolt of excitement. Perhaps she had been overreacting a bit. Especially when she had told Sango that he could turn out to be part of the Mafia, which was pretty stupid now that she thought about it.

"Come," he said smiling down her, "I want you to see my baby"

Baby? He had a baby? And he brought it on their date? Ok, she'd heard of proud father's but—wait a minute…he had a baby! Kagome's mind began to go haywire as red sirens began going off in her head 'Abort Mission. Code Red. Abort. Abort. Abort.'

Kagome tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp and run back up to her apartment but to no avail. What was she going to do? Did he want her to be its mommy? She couldn't even get Souta to behave and he was 17!

"This is my baby Banryuu," Bankotsu grinned widely. He shot his date a confused look as he saw her face buried in her hands.

Peeking through the cracks of her fingers, she expected to see a baby but instead saw a flash of dark blue. Lifting her face away from her hands she gasped as she stood in front of a midnight blue sports car, shining in the moonlight.

"That's?" She was completely and utterly speechless, "I thought…" God she was so stupid, "So let's go to dinner, I'm starved!" smiling widely she pulled Bankotsu to the car, praying that he wouldn't ask…

She was just being dramatic. This night was going to be wonderful.

* * *

"So I won Juniors at 15, Nationals at 16 and the Olympics since I was 17…I'm also extremely skilled with the bow and arrow, martial arts, and ancient writings…"

Sesshoumaru suppressed a yawn as the wintry voice of the young skier began to lull him into an arctic slumber. A whole half an hour he had wasted, and he was becoming extremely irritable not to mention doubtful, and if there was every a feeling that Sesshoumaru Taisho hated it was doubt…

He charged colossal business ventures head-on without a second thought; never had he flinched or blinked before an opponent…no matter what the odds were. Sesshoumaru had always believed that confidence was man's most primal weapon…in a fight between two men, no weapons, no clever tricks…it was the man who had the confidence to put himself above the other and attack first knowing that he would not fail, that was the man who would win…and Sesshoumaru was that man.

But as he continued to watch the sullen woman sit perfectly erect in her chair, her face desolate and her eyes vacant, he realized that if he wanted a robot he could've built one himself.

This may have just been a ploy to ensure his business dynasty, but he had high standards, and he lowered the bar for no one.

It was a cold day in hell…literally.

Across the crowded room, Kagome and her date had just been seated. Kagome's eyes were starry as she was finally getting the chance to eat at the Tetsussaiga Grill, a place that her stomach dreamed of, but her wallet couldn't afford. She couldn't help but admire the ambiance, which seemed to radiate the feeling of being at backyard grill…yet still live up to its five star reviews. The lighting was perfect, the music just right, and everyone seemed genuinely comfortable.

Thus it wasn't long before the pair found themselves quite engrossed in their own conversation…to bad the topic of discussion was something that Kagome really could've cared less about.

"So I was going 130 on the expressway and trying to sneak up and go pass the guy right…"

Bankotsu was one of those guys who told a story with his hands, no matter how unnecessary and inappropriate it was. And although Kagome plastered a tight smile on her face, she couldn't help but pray that he didn't order anything that would require him to use a knife…that could prove dangerous.

"Uh huh…" she nodded her head slowly, trying her best to stay awake and figure out what in the world he was talking about. She was not going to be girl who 'put no effort into making it work', a title that Sango had bestowed upon her.

"Well he heard my muffler and started off, didn't stand a chance," he pounded his fists on the table, "So I installed a silencer, and now I ride stealth…"

"Like Batman?" she chirped, realizing that she had just sounded like a _complete_ idiot. But honestly…what did she know about cars? She used the two-leg express for crying out loud. She didn't even have a license, because first of all, she didn't need it. Secondly, she'd run over the test administrator's toes at the DMV, which she found out was an automatic fail. It was totally unfair in her opinion, he should've known not to stand so close to tires…

She sighed mentally in relief as a soft chuckle escaped his lips.

"I like you," he blurted out frankly, "You're funny…so tell me, how long have you been living in Tokyo?"

"All my life…I grew up here, my family owns a shrine on the outsides of town. Not the most glamorous childhood, but I wouldn't trade it for the world." She shot him a soft smile, this was…nice. Feelings of intimidation and nervousness seemed to wearing down as she was relieved that the conversation was taking a turn for the better.

"I moved here from America, but I was born here." Taking a sip of his water he continued, "My mother and father were divorced, so me and brother got separated, we kept in touch though. That's why I moved back, someone needed to look after him,"

Kagome's mind flashed to the transvestite who had seemingly groped Miroku, yep…someone _definitely_ needed to look after him, "I have a brother too, he's in high school right now, and you know how they are at that age, he's only got on thing on his mind-"

"Girls?" Bankotsu smiled at her sheepishly, "That was my favorite hobby too."

Kagome chewed on her bottom lip as a feeling of contentment washed over her body. Now that she and Bankotsu had been talking for a while she felt completely and utterly stupid. All that fuss and whining that she had done had been completely unjustified…not to mention immature.

_He could still be a serial killer…they always start off nice…_But as she stared into his light blue eyes admiring his chiseled face she quickly shook the thought out of her head. _There I go again…too much Law and Order SVU…_

"So what do you do for a living?" he asked as their dinner was placed before them, watching as she smiled blissfully with her eyes closed at the rich aromas.

"I'm a dog walker," This time a frown marred her features as he began to laugh heartily, "What?" she snapped, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"You're a real jokester aren't ya?" he gently patted her hand only to have her pull it right back, "No seriously, what do you do?"

Kagome simply shook her head, her mouth agape in disbelief. Was the 'Fast and the Furious' reject condescending her because she was a dog walker? "I was serious the first time," she restrained herself from adding 'moron', "But on my spare time I'm currently developing plans for condos on Mars and making cameo appearances on 'Girls Gone Wild'," her voice dripping with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes. _It was going so well…_

Bankotsu held up his hands signaling a truce, "Look I didn't mean that it's not a respectable profession," he looked in her eyes sincerely, "I just meant that it sounds kind of _boring_. I like to live life in the fast lane you know? I couldn't imagine having to walk dogs every of my life and pick up their crap,"

_And I couldn't imagine having 2 brain cells and a demented hyena for a personality…_"It's not boring," she assured him viciously, "It's _therapeutic_," She needed to get of there, this was turning ugly fast, real fast…"Excuse me while I go use the restroom,"

Pushing in her chair she snapped up her purse and stalked towards the bathroom. _What a nerve…_Okay, so maybe her profession wasn't glamorous, and maybe she didn't cure sick kids or travel the world first class…but she paid her bills, and she was independent…everything that she had was because she had went out and got it.

So what if she walked dogs? Weren't they man's best friend? She should've been praised for taking care of such prestigious creatures, not spit upon like she was nothing more than a pooper scooper.

_I've always said that guys with a nice car were compensating for something…personality in his case. I can't believe that-_

Kagome took in a sharp gasp as she felt her body collide into what seemed like a brick wall, "Ouch…" she whimpered a bit as she came face to face with a towering figure, her vision somehow distorted, she waited for an apology of some sorts…but when none came she figured that this place was just crawling with jerks, "Suffering from a manners deficiency are we?"

Golden eyes danced with fire, "Miss. Shikon please remove yourself from my presence…I've decided that I have no need of your services, our dinner is officially over…"

Stormy blue eyes still remained blurry as the words reached her ears, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Sesshoumaru took another look at the girl, his nose sensing unfamiliar scents of lavender and honey. This was not that woman Kikyo…a growl rumbled in his throat, he hated being wrong, "You're not her,"

Kagome threw her head back in frustration, this was not her night, and optimism go screw itself for all she cared.

"Thanks for noticing…men," she sighed, "You are all insufferable jerks…every last one of you…"

She lifted up her head and like a fire to a fuse, tenacious blue met deadly amber…


End file.
